Days of Digimon Christmas
by Jedi Rioki
Summary: The characters of Digimon act out this classic song


12 Days of Digimon Christmas  
  
well... my adaptation of the song. Enjoy ^_^  
  
  
The first day of Christmas my true love sent to me  
A parteridge in a pear tree.  
Hawkmon is seen perched in a little pear tree  
  
The second day of Christmas my true love sent to me  
Two turtle doves  
And a parteridge in a pear tree.  
Armadillomon and Biyomon step onto the scene, and Armadillomon gleefully jumps at the pairs on hawkmons tree, knocking both the bird and the fruit tree down  
  
The third day of Christmas my true love sent to me  
Three French Hens  
Two turtle doves  
And a parteridge in a pear tree.  
Mimi drags Catherin, the french digidestend and her Floramon out. By now, hawnmon and Armadillomon are gearing up for battle Feathers begin to fly and the ground shakes as they open fire on each other  
  
The fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to me  
Four Calling birds  
Three French Hens  
Two turtle doves  
And a parteridge in a pear tree.  
Three Yokomon drag Joe, who is talking on the phone, onto the stage. The phone is shot out of his hand by a Pin Feather as Biyomon and Mimi try to pull Hawkmon and Armadillomon apart  
  
The fifth day of Christmas my true love sent to me   
Five gold rings   
Four Calling birds  
Three French Hens  
Two turtle doves  
And a parteridge in a pear tree.  
Ken runs out, trips, and drops the five Dark Rings he was bring in onto the floor. One of them latches around Catherin's foot, and she makes a flying kick towards Mimi. The digimon previously fighting stop to watch the cat fight  
  
The sixth day of Christmas my true love sent to me   
Six geese a-laying  
Five gold rings   
Four Calling birds  
Three French Hens  
Two turtle doves  
And a parteridge in a pear tree.  
Elecmon walks in with 6 Digieggs, and begins to rub them, trying to get them to hatch. Meanwhile, Mimi has KOed Catherin and Armadillomon and Hawkmon have restarted their fight when Armadillomon began to gnaw on Hawkmon's wing hungrily  
  
The seventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me   
Seven swans swimming  
Six geese a-laying  
Five gold rings   
Four Calling birds  
Three French Hens  
Two turtle doves  
And a parteridge in a pear tree.  
6 of Gomamon's fishes and the seal himself smash into Armadillomon and Hawkmon, stopping the duel. Instead, they turn on him! One of the digimon eggs has hatched, and when Biyomon when over to see it bit her on the nose! The yokomon are using all their strength to restrain her  
  
The eighth day of Christmas my true love sent to me   
Eight maids a-milking  
Seven swans swimming  
Six geese a-laying  
Five gold rings   
Four Calling birds  
Three French Hens  
Two turtle doves  
And a parteridge in a pear tree.  
Jun and Yolie lead a procession of cows onto the stage. Gomamon is now a blob of digital mush, and Mimi is picking a fight with one of the Yokomon. Biyomon escaped and was zapped silly by Elecmon  
  
The ninth day of Christmas my true Love sent to me  
Nine drummers drumming  
Eight maids a-milking  
Seven swans swimming  
Six geese a-laying  
Five gold rings   
Four Calling birds  
Three French Hens  
Two turtle doves  
And a parteridge in a pear tree.  
Matt and his band rush in and start playing "I Turn Around", instantly halting all the females in the room and causing Jun to halt her milking and latch onto his leg. Hawkmon is busily pecking away at armadillomon's head, as elecmon returns to the eggs, all of which have hatched and are now crying baby digimon  
  
The tenth day of Christmas my true love sent to me  
Ten pipers piping  
Nine drummers drumming  
Eight maids a-milking  
Seven swans swimming  
Six geese a-laying  
Five gold rings   
Four Calling birds  
Three French Hens  
Two turtle doves  
And a parteridge in a pear tree.  
Matt breaks into a long Harmonica solo as armadillomon bodyslams Hawkmon, ending the fight and claming the pair as his prize! Elecmon is up to his head in dirty dippers, and Catherin, regaining conciousness, jumps Mimi. Ken to is just getting up and is instantly smuthered by Yolie  
  
The eleventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me  
Eleven ladies dancing  
Ten pipers piping  
Nine drummers drumming  
Eight maids a-milking  
Seven swans swimming  
Six geese a-laying  
Five gold rings   
Four Calling birds  
Three French Hens  
Two turtle doves  
And a parteridge in a pear tree.  
Sora, Kari, Gatomon and Palmon, dance in wearing arabien jenie-style cloths. Matt swallows his harmonica, and Ken's eyes bulge, earning him a slap from Yolie. Elecmon slips the babies sedatives to shut them up, and armadilomon uses hawkmon as a feather pillow. Meanwhile, Catheren is sitting on Mimi slapping her silly  
  
The twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me   
Twelve lords a-leaping,   
Eleven ladies dancing,   
Ten pipers piping,   
Nine drummers drumming,   
Eight maids a-milking,   
Seven swans a-swimming,   
Six geese a-laying,   
Five gold rings,   
Four Calling birds,   
Three French hens,   
Two turtle doves,   
And a parteridge in a pear tree.  
Tai and TK march in dressed as medieval kings, followed by Davis, Joe, and Izzy hopping by in pink bunny suits. TK and Davis run over to Kari and start drooling, as Tai try's desperately to cover up his little sister with his cape. Palmon is ripping at Catherin's hair and being strangled by Floramon, Armadillomon is chewing on Hawkmon, and Mat is making an odd musicale sound with every breath. Suddenly the lights dim, and a Cody walks out into the middle of the stage  
  
Cody: This, is a Digidestend Christmas Carol.  
  
The music finishes playing among much applause  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you think? please R&R, if only to suggest ways for me to improve:) 


End file.
